


Cyber

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Closet Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hux wears condoms because he is a naughty catholic, Implied Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Camming, Smut, Sugar Daddy, im just filling the tags because im bored, oh uhhh..... chickin mcnugget, safe sex, taking nudes at work, what else to add?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You, a mildly successful cam girl are introduced to an incredibly successful and mysterious client on your livechat. You become strangely interested in this new individual





	1. So Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Hux as you can see in the tags but it isn't very obvious in this first chapter. Yes that is an AHS reference. I'm only slightly ashamed. Enjoy

The plush bedspread you positioned yourself on so precisely was starting to stick to your skin now that you were covered in sweat. You had just completed fifteen jumping jacks in your high school cheerleading uniform for Junglejim420, a regular in your chatroom. You emphasized on ‘high school uniform’ as it would bring you far more tokens than just some costume from a store. “Wow, I’m so sweaty, you guys. Wanna take me somewhere a little more private to cool me down?” You asked the ever-active chatroom, demanding more and more activity from your end of the chat.

You were a cam girl. The newest hybrid of twenty-first century technological advancements and sex work that just so happened to be a perfect career for you. At first, you had been unsure about the job; there were too many ways it could’ve gone wrong. Your biggest concern had been your family discovering your new profession or some creep behind his screen recording your act and using it as blackmail. It wasn’t long, though until you became addicted to your camera. 

You would spend ten hours daily, at least, trying to keep your regulars happy. Once, you spent an entire twenty-four hours away from your camera due to a family member needing your help in an emergency and you got over fifty messages on your private snapchat account from angry customers who thought you were ignoring them. They all sent copious dick pics, death threats, and threats of blackmail to you. The fear of being outed was so terrifying to you that to make it up to those creeps, you spent twenty hours the next day camming. You had never been so physically nor mentally exhausted. 

About four months into your job, your family found out. They were bound to; you were constantly live or sleeping. There was no free time. You took it as a sort of saving grace that they found out, though. They weren’t elated to hear about it but you had nothing left to fear. Now, you could cam with nothing to lose. That was your mentality the day you met Starkillr54 in your livechat. “Hi Starkillr! Welcome to my chat room!” You said in that high-pitched retail voice. “Since you’re new, I’ll let you choose if I should get spanked with my paddle or whip” You held both items in front of the camera which earned you fifty tokens from another regular. Starkillr54 wanted to see you use the riding crop in your left hand. “Good choice, this one’s my favourite” You winked into the camera and Starkillr54 gifted you five hundred- no wait, five thousand tokens. “Thank you so much! Just for that, I’m going to throw in five extra spanks” You said, striking yourself on the ass with your crop. After each strike, you yelped out the numbers, chronologically. Junglejim420 paid you more tokens to say “Thank you master” afterward.

“How much to go private?” Starkillr54 typed in the chat box. 

“Wow, ambitious for a newbie, huh?” You joked. “It’s fifteen dollars a minute and eight-hundred an hour but it has to be paid in advance, honey” You answered with the same script as always. That smile never left your face, though, because you needed to sell him on this chat. You could cam on the chat room for hours but the real money was in the private chats. It took him a few moments to think about it, but he agreed. “Yay! We’re going to have so much fun!” You giggled out and gave him the code to your private chat room.

In private chats, not only could the client see you, but you could see the client which made things much more personal. Starkillr54 wore a well-tailored suit that must have costed him big money. You could always tell which clientele would bring you the most money in those chats. You had a real knack for it and this time was no exception. The only thing that held you back from jumping to your typical bubbly persona was what he wore on his head. Starkillr54 was wearing a Stormtrooper mask. 

“Oh I love Star Wars!” You chirped to him, regaining the persona. 

Starkillr54 shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s just that it’s incredibly important that my identity is never discovered. A scandal like this could be devastating for my company” He explained, voice murky through the plastic shell. You could, however hear an English accent though it was garbled. Or perhaps it was Irish? It hardly mattered.

You smiled brightly. He had to be pretty important at whatever company he worked at if he had to wear a mask. “I don’t mind at all, Starkillr. It’s kinda sexy…” You trailed off looking towards the amount he paid so far. “Oh, I see you paid for the hour! We’re going to have so much fun” You said, playing with the edges of your pleated skirt.

“Right, I’m going to ask for something a bit less traditional for the hour if that’s alright with you” He said, playing with a pen at his desk.

“It never hurts to ask, honey” You respond, wondering what bizarre request you’d be getting tonight. Maybe this guy likes feet or sploshing. Every night got a little stranger. 

“Could you wear a nice dress? Something a bit more sophisticated” He asked. “And this is going to sound strange, I’m sure, but do you think you could talk in your regular voice?”

This did surprise you. He saw right through that sugary accent you used that normally was such a turn on for your clients. “Alright. I have the perfect dress just hold on one minute!” You said in a strange median between your cam voice and your regular voice. You’ve never used your regular voice with a client before. You found a more modest cocktail dress and changed for Starkillr54 in front of the camera. You expected he wanted a mature girl who will pose as a girlfriend in a way. You’ve heard of clients asking for this; they seek normalcy and validation through cam girls but they never see through the act, fully. 

“What is the name you use on this site, again?” He asked, judging your dress and nodding in approval. 

“I go by Vickie Lynn or just Vickie. It’s Anna Nicole Smith’s real name and she was kinda my hero” You say, still getting used to your casual tone. You realised that aside from ordering food over the phone, you had no reason to use your off-camera voice and it sounded unused. “Is there anything you want me to call you?” You asked, lying back down on your bed.

Your client sat and thought for a moment until he answered, “I prefer if you call me ‘sir’ but I am also keen on the title ‘General’. I cannot disclose my real name but that will do” He answered. 

You smiled and reverted to a sultry voice “Well it’s really nice to meet yo-” The General cut you off. 

“You really don’t need to act that way” He caught you off guard. You always hated getting cut off but you kept smiling. “I’m sorry, I should have explained what I wanted more clearly. I don’t want you for sex. I want to give you money and form a sort of bond with you and in return I ask that you engage in discussions with me, act in a domestic manner, and at least try to sound genuine. If you can do those things, I can pay handsomely. Do you accept?” The man who called himself General offered. 

Your smile was shaky but you accepted. This was the longest time you had spent on a private chat without having the client masturbate on camera or vice versa. “So, what is it you would like to do, sir?” You asked, finally dropping the octave in your voice.

“You already sound so much more sincere” The General sounded pleased with you which inexplicably gave you a feeling of warmth. “Have you eaten yet, tonight?” Of course you hadn’t, it was only ten at night and you ate at one in the morning.

Shaking your head, you reached for your water bottle. “I eat kinda late” You said.

“Tomorrow, if you’re able, I’d like to have another hour with you and I’d like to have a sort of dinner date. Could you eat early for me then?” He asked, writing a memo in his agenda. 

After taking a long swig from your water to suppress your hunger, you answered, “Alright, but could we stop talking about food for a bit. I’m getting kind of hungry” You asked, politely. The General suggested you make some food for yourself but you resisted. “I don’t want to take any more time away from your hour, I want this to be about you” You pushed, trying not to upset him.

“Vickie, if you eat dinner right now I will give you another five thousand tokens” He finally demanded. He sounded tired of your insisting and to please him, you popped a frozen pizza in the oven. “Is there anything I can call you other than Vickie? It’s horrible to say” Your new client questioned, nearly insulting you. 

 

You smirked at how picky he was being. “Sure, just call me, (Y/N). I never cared for these stage names anyway” You answered, without giving much thought as to releasing your name to this stranger who wouldn’t show his face to you.

“Did you just give me your real name?” He asked, sounding shocked.

“You said you wanted genuine” You shrugged, stuffing a slice of pizza in your mouth. You were met with a stunned silence on the other end. “What? I haven't told any of the others my name. If I do get stalked, I'll know it's you and you'll have revealed your identity to me. In a way, we're at a stalemate” you continued to eat your pizza.

The man on the other side of the screen sighed. “I think you and I are going to get along marvelously” 

“I look forward to it, sir” You winked before bidding him goodbye for the night. That may have been the shortest hour of your career.


	2. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux begins to realize how much he is risking. His cover is nearly blown and his nosy coworker will play a card more powerful than he understands. You get spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I understand nothing of the postal system and it is likely I never will. Suspend disbelief as i jam some words on a google doc for you to enjoy

Tonight was another late night, you just knew it. You had been working the camera so long now that you could sense an all-nighter. You only had three messages on your private snapchat which meant the livechat would be relatively dry and you would have to work your ass off trying to keep your numbers up. The one silver lining to your day was that as you stood in line for a pricey cup of coffee, anxious to get back to your room, The General was messaging you about how excited he was for your dinner date. Well, excitement wasn’t the word he used. He phrased it as “an event he was certainly looking forward to”. 

The line was incredibly slow today at the generic coffee shop you were stuck in. You didn’t even like coffee all that much, you just wanted to keep your energy up.You stepped forward, not noticing the line hadn’t moved at all due to your focused attention to your phone. You hated looking away from a conversation with a client. Especially one like The General. Unfortunately, that focus led you to bumping forcefully into the man in front of you in line. “Oh, shit, sorry. My bad” You apologized. The man ahead of you turned to look at you, possibly to scold you, but tightened his jaw the moment he saw your face. He stared at you, intensely while the colour drained from his face. “Sir? Are you alright?” You asked, concerned. The man, aside from looking petrified, was absolutely gorgeous. His strikingly red hair which was styled professionally framed his creme-tinted face elegantly. His lean build was dressed in Armani which looked custom tailored to his proportions exactly and he smelled like a therapist’s office that happened to be in the palace of Versailles. Or y’know, very rich. 

The odd man nodded to you, not saying a word and turned to order his soy latte with the thickest and most obvious faux-Boston accent you had ever heard. After paying for his drink and tipping very generously, he took his drink to the farthest corner of the cafe from you he could find. You ordered your drink and left once it was in your possession but not before taking another glance at the man you had bumped into. He made a real show of acting like he hadn’t been staring at you by looking everywhere but in your direction. Man, if only you could get this guy on your livechat. 

Once you got home, you checked your phone for messages from The General. He asked how your trip went and you answered with a simple one-word phrase: “uneventful”. You omitted the part about the man you had bumped into to spare him the jealousy. 

“So what have you made for our dinner date tonight, (Y/N)?” The General asked, hidden by a black balaclava he wore. He had some gourmet chef prepare his meal of duck confit. 

“I made brisket. Didn’t you watch the show today? I had a whole housewife bit and everything” You pouted, disappointed he wasn’t giving you as much attention.

The General frowned and answered, “I had every intention of doing so but my coworker decided today was the day we discussed stock with some very indecisive investors” He drank from his champagne flute hoping to wash down the guilt of missing your show as well as the anxiety he felt. He hadn’t actually been busy at work, he was conflicted. Armitage Hux was the Vice President of First Order Incorporated. He worked in an incredibly prestigious company with his monster of a boss and brat of a coworker. His line of work often made him tired, though and today he went to a well-known cafe in hopes of perking up a bit. Well, he certainly did perk up when you bumped right into him, making him paralyzed in fear. Would you recognize him? Did you think he was stalking you? There was a million cam girls, how could he choose one that was in walking distance from him? To disguise his voice, he panicked and tried an east-coast dialect he was used to hearing but it hardly covered his Irish accent. And after gawking at you until you left the cafe, his pants were so tight he had to relieve himself in the cruddy bathroom before going back to his office. 

“Oh I hated co-workers like that. I'm so glad I have this job now” You said, carving a bit of the brisket. “Do you have an office?” You asked, chewing on the soft meat.

Hux smirked, “Yes I do. It has a floor to ceiling window and a decent amount of square footage” He boasted, hoping to impress you.

It was your turn to smirk, now. “What's the desk like?” You asked playfully with a look in your eyes that clearly displayed your thoughts.

“I told you that you don't have to act vulgar, (Y/N)” 

“I wasn't acting. I've always wanted to be railed on a desk. Or give someone head beneath a desk while their snotty co-workers are making them talk to stock investors as if they weren't getting the life sucked fr-” you described to The General before he stammered and interrupted your fantasy.

Hux was becoming flustered at your admission and you could see his exposed cheeks and neck flush. “I think I get the picture, now, thank you” he swallowed some expensive Chardonnay and tried to calm himself down. 

“Did I upset you?” You asked, worried your client would be disinterested in you now that you disobeyed him. He had a serious impact on your bank account now that you were ‘his special girl’ as he had put it once. He would frequently message you and gift you tokens even when you weren’t doing anything special on the chat and this was only in the last twenty-four hours. You felt like you were being doted on by a rich prince and you found that you were constantly reminding yourself that this wasn’t a real relationships. Most of all, that your feelings weren’t real.

The General felt guilty for worrying you. “No, no I just want you to feel comfortable” He said, pausing to think, “Or maybe I just want this to seem more realistic” 

You nodded and continued to eat your dinner.

Weeks passed and your arrangement with The General solidified. He would take you private twice a week at least and messaged you every day. It got to the point where you were getting comfortable with him, like you were anticipating his every move. He would complain to you about one specific coworker he couldn’t stand and you would talk to him when your family bothered you about your career, lack of relationships, and waste of an education, etc. 

You hadn’t bumped into him again in the real world which made Hux feel calm. His cover had nearly been blown and that was unacceptable. But the way you looked, skin untouched by makeup, fatigue lining your eyes, and modest clothes on your perfect frame- it was a miracle he kept it together as long as he did. He took a shot in the dark clicking on your profile, he hadn’t viewed any others before in his life, and he was immediately sold when he saw you. He couldn’t even figure out what about you it was that drew him to you so. Maybe it was how unobtainable you were and then how easily he could have had you that day. He could have told you who he was in that line; he saw the way you looked at him. And Hux knew he was attractive. He had plenty of lovers in his life but he didn’t have the time or patience to really get emotionally involved. But you for some reason were worth all the time he had to offer. 

“Could I send you something physical?” He asked you during one of the private chats.

“Physical? Like in the mail?” You asked, weighing the outcomes of giving him your address. You trusted him well enough but you could never be too safe. 

Hux nodded and shook a jewelry box lightly. “Feel free to decline, I only saw this in a window and I couldn’t stop thinking about how well it compliments your bone structure” He didn’t open the box but it was large enough that you could assume it was a necklace. 

You didn’t ever let your clients send you gifts. They gave you money to buy your own gifts, that was the rule, but you had already bent so many rules for this man. “Alright but I’m just going to give you my P.O number. And don’t try anything funny” You warned him. “You don’t want to betray my trust, General” 

Hux agreed and the next day he sent the box through the mail, knowing it’d take a day at most to circulate back into your P.O box. You picked it up a week later expecting the package to take five to seven business days to reach you. Once you got it, you initiated a call with Hux immediately which meant the chat was free. “Sir, this has to be some kind of mistake”

He chuckled, knowing you would protest against the value of the gift. “No mistake, it’s yours. Put it on, I’d like to see you wear it” He requested.

“I don’t think I own anything nice enough to wear this with. I’ll just look like a blob compared to this” You held the piece to the camera in awe. The necklace hung like a collar that fanned out and draped on your clavicles like silver dew drops. It was possibly the most expensive thing you had ever touched aside from the time you touched Hux himself. 

“Then I’ll have to send you some clothes to match the necklace. But I think you know that in Balenciaga or sweat pants, you could never look like a ‘blob’, (Y/N)”. This became the start of of Hux sending you lavish gifts constantly. You would complain of a chipped nail and he would send nail polish valued at fifty dollars. You would say the weather was chilly and he sent cashmere sweaters. You were being spoiled for nothing and it was bothering you.

“I really have to do something to deserve these. Really, I don’t mind showing my nipple or something, anything” You were practically begging. “And don’t say it’s not realistic because we’ve had this arrangement for five months now and I would have totally let you tap this by now” You said, not really considering what you were saying, “I mean if we were dating in the real world. And not you specifically I just mean that with anyone I was dating we would have done it by now” You clarified, trying not to lead him on.

Hux sighed. “You don’t owe me anything, (Y/N), I just enjoy your company and I’d like to actually spend some of my money on something worthwhile” He explained for what felt like the hundredth time to him. It was the same disagreement you had been having since day one. 

About a month passed and Hux was in his office, pretending he wasn’t thinking about doing to you the things you had told him about his desk to you when his asshole coworker, Kylo stepped into his office. “How many times do I have to tell you to knock?” Hux said, clearly unamused.

“As many times as it takes you to stop giving your secretary breaks” Kylo answered, placing a file on Hux’s desk. 

“Dopheld is my assistant and by law, is required a lunch break” Hux glanced at the file before turning back to his computer monitor. “Is this all? You couldn’t get your assistant to bring these to me?” Hux asked, already tired of Kylo’s presence. 

Kylo shrugged. “Are you bringing your new girlfriend to the charity benefit?” He asked, playing with the letter opener on the desk. 

“My what?”

“Don’t play dumb, I see your bank records. You’ve been buying dresses and jewelry. You either got some trim or found a new hobby. Either way, you’re going to make quite a debut at the benefit” Kylo teased.

Hux began to panic. “How did you find my records? That’s a felony” 

“Not my decision, the boss had me do it to make sure you weren’t doing anything suspicious with your money that might reflect badly on the company” He stole a pen off the desk and walked to the office door. “Well, I guess I’ll be looking forward to meeting this mystery girl” He said before leaving.

Once Hux got home, he threw on his mask and called you immediately on the private chat. 

“Hey is everything alright? We weren’t scheduled for tonight” You asked, concerned and covered in bubbles from the show you had been putting on for the livechat.

Hux was shaking with anxiety “I need to ask an incredibly large favour of you” He mumbled out.

You on the other hand were elated to finally be able to provide a service for the payment The General was giving you. “Of course, anything you need” You said before even hearing the favour.

“My coworker, he found out I was buying things for you- well, just a woman, he didn’t know you’re a camgirl because I used different bank accounts, but I have to go to this charity event and he knows something’s up. He cannot know I’ve been using a camming site, it would end my career. These people are vultures, they would prey on any moment of weakness and-” 

“Woah slow down, what’s the favour?” You asked, overwhelmed.

Hux froze up a bit, not comfortable with what he was about to ask. “Will you go with me to the event? I would of course pay for all expenses and reward you handsomely and afterward if you wish, we won’t ever need to speak again and you can go back to camming for anyone else” He proposed. 

You initially were wary of the idea. You knew you couldn’t trust this man, why should you? Just because he hadn’t masturbated in the chats or made you masturbate for his money didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. “I want to trust you, I really do but I don’t know what you can do to prove I can” You explained. 

Understanding this, Hux took off his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd be updating this soon


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally shows you who he is and you learn about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna rush into the ball scene but it's next I swear. This is mostly a filler but it gives some context I think. Anyway, enjoy reading!

“Holy shit you’re the guy from the coffee shop!” Of all the faces you were expecting to be under that mask, the guy who you bumped into at a cafe was not one of them. “Wait did you know I was going to be there? Why are you here, shouldn’t you be in Ireland?” You asked, feeling gross from the thought of your client taking advantage of your trust.

The last thing Hux had wanted to do was worry you. He knew it was a drastic measure, taking his mask off but he needed you to understand the severity of the situation. “I’ve lived here for years, (Y/N). My office is here, I work for First Order Inc. and I’m sorry about our incident in the cafe, it was pure coincidence that we ran into each other. I did attempt to disguise my voice, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable on your time off” Hux said, getting up to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

“Well, thank you but why me? Can’t you find another girl to take to this thing? I’m not great in formal situations” You asked, doubting your ability to be professional in front of so many strangers. 

Hux rubbed the bridge of his nose, upset with the situation. “If you aren’t comfortable with the idea, I won’t pressure you to go. I just can’t think of anyone else I’d want to bring to this event, (Y/N)”. Hux drank his bourbon in one long sip and you watched his Adam’s apple bob as the drink went down. You were incredibly attracted to Hux and there was no denying that. You had also entertained the idea of being a sugar baby before, but this was so sudden and overwhelming.

“I don’t have any gowns” You argued. 

“I can take care of that” Hux shrugged and absentmindedly played with the rim of his glass. 

You considered the proposition and stared at his hands which looked sculpted so precisely when his fingertips dragged along the glass he held. “Okay. I’ll do it for $15,000 and the cost of the dress. It’s just a date, though, no sex” You stated, firmly. 

Hux debated negotiating the price but he had the money. And this was no time to be frugal. “You drive a hard bargain, but it’s a deal. I’ll pay you in full after the date in case you change your mind” He was already contacting a boutique to discuss the details of your dress with his phone. 

“It’s a date” You joked, nervously before saying good night to Hux.

After giving Hux your address, he sent racks of dresses to your door via a local boutique. A card attached wrote, “Pick anything you like. I owe you one -H” You could seriously get used to the lifestyle the General had. It took you two and a half hours to decide but you chose a classy black floor-length dress that was lined with deep red silk. It had long sleeves and an atypical neckline. You specifically chose a dress that would allow you to blend in but you could tell this dress was doing your image some serious favours when you moved. Each step you took would cause the material to flow and shift in an almost organic fashion. You were going to turn some heads. 

The next day, Hux sent you a pair of Louboutins to match the dress which he hadn’t seen you in. You didn’t want to show him until the night of the ball which he thought to be tedious but didn’t argue much. 

You spent the remaining days until the date camming. You had to maintain the relationships with your other clients during the chaos of appeasing Hux, who was now asking you to call Armitage. 

“Really? I’m surprised you’re okay with that” You said, over the phone while having your dinner.

“Why would you not use my name? You’re pretending to be my girlfriend who knows me intimately close” Hux asked, teasing you lightly.

You chugged a can of soda to wash down the mac and cheese you were eating. “I guess i’m surprised because I don’t know much about you” 

“All right, that’s fair. Is there something you want to know?” Hux asked, prepared to answer any of your questions honestly.

Part of you knew that you would be getting too close to your client if you asked certain questions but you were more interested in knowing about him. It wasn’t like you were his therapist, you were being paid to be his friend in a way. “Where are you from? Or, where were you born?” You asked, trying not to ask anything too personal.

“I was born in Belfast, Ireland but I lived in Dungloe until I moved here” Hux answered. He didn’t want to recount every detail of his life in Ireland, though. There were some things you didn’t need to know about him.

You could tell Hux was slightly disgruntled at the thought of his homeland so you moved onto a question about his present. “Why the First Order?” You didn’t usually judge your client’s professions due to the nature of your own, but Armitage’s was just so… evil. You would never say it to his face, but you knew what the First Order was capable of and Armitage just seemed too compassionate for that.

“Why camming?” Hux retorted. He had been asked that very question by plenty of people but mostly by journalists who wanted to write a takedown piece about his corruption and lack of morals. Realizing the answer was the same for both questions- money, you continued. 

“Fair enough.Why did you chose me to be your camgirl?”

“Luck of the draw. You were the first girl advertised on the site”

“Romantic. What’s your family like?” 

“My father was a narcissistic psychopath who was phenomenally successful and set the standards accordingly. My mother was a maid he took advantage of. She was too young to take care of a child on her own which she would be because my father would never divorce my cold stepmother. Out of the cruelness in her heart, my stepmother adopted me after tearing me from my biological mother’s arms and raised me as an unfeeling machine.” Armitage answered, laced with displeasure.

Clearly you touched on a sore subject. “Yikes”

Hux realized all of his answers had been in an abrasive tone. He hadn’t been trying to sound the way he did, that was just how he was, and it was becoming clear to him why he had to form relationships with camgirls to begin with. “Sorry, I’m still a bit bitter about it. And I’m sorry if that was too much information” He apologized.

“It’s alright, you know how bitter I can be about my family. And it’s okay, I needed some context” You comforted him. “Why don’t you ever jack off to me?” You asked, out of the blue. 

Hux was caught off guard by the question. “Why do you assume I don’t?”

“Well I’ve never seen you do it and it’s what you’re paying me for” You explained, continuing to eat your mac and cheese. 

Hux smiled at your assumption. “No, I am paying for your image. The image of you being classy is far more arousing to me than the thought of you in a cheap cheerleading costume” he was amused at the notion that you were concerned with his masturbation habits. 

Ignoring his comment about your cheerleading costume, you asked further questions. “So you do get off to the thought of me?” 

“Yes, frequently” Hux answered, still smirking.

“You know I think you’re attractive don’t you?” Your question was loaded. You wanted to see Hux squirm as equally as you wanted an answer.

“I hadn’t really considered what you might think of me, that wasn’t my concern” Hux answered as you put your bowl in the sink.

You nearly took offence. “Why not?”  
“Because I don’t need to prove anything to you. This is how I am and I wouldn’t alter that to impress you. I appreciate that you find me attractive, it certainly boosted my ego, but it wouldn’t have made any difference to our situation” He explained, not quite realizing how cold he sounded.

Again, you were close to taking offence “Well I guess that’s better than you thinking I’m shallow” He was right, though. You took any client unless they crossed your boundaries. “But it did make a difference. I’m breaking a lot of rules for you” You argued.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you wanted a change in our dynamic” Hux teased. Unable to respond, you shrugged in silence. “Well, are you ready for the charity event tomorrow?” Hux asked.

You nearly forgot about that. “I think so. It'll be interesting to finally meet you” 

Hux agreed and you both ended the call to get rest for the next day. Still, you spent hours awake, thinking about what you were getting yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for skimming this bad boy


	4. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date is finally here. You meet your client's coworkers and get to know Hux a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i morally could not make this a slower burn. my instant-gratification-loving-self could not bear to try. this chapter has smut

It was a well-known fact that giving strangers your address was a bad idea. Then, coupling that with the fact that the stranger was a man you met on the internet, you knew you were really playing with fire. But you were prepared, because in the two thousand dollar silk purse you carried laid a small, sleek stiletto blade. 

Giving yourself a final examination in the mirror, you responded to the knocking at your door. 

“Be right there!” You fixed the necklace- the first gift Hux ever gave you, on to your neck and opened the door to your apartment.

Behind the door, unsurprisingly, was your chaperone to the gala. Hux wore a deep red suit, so dark it could pass as black had it not glinted a Ruby red in your dim apartment lighting. His hair was practically sculpted immaculately and showcased his stunning facial features that we're glued to you like a pest to it's trap. But his attention didn't feel pest-like. For once, you felt as though your relationship with a client was entirely mutual. 

“I now understand why you kept the dress a surprise” Hux said, frozen to the spot. He was in awe of your appearance; you stunned him in your sweats, he hardly was prepared to see you in this attire.

You blushed, looking away from his burning gaze. “Does it look alright?” You asked, a bit self-conscious now. 

Hux kept his composure by digging his nails so deep into his palm they nearly bleed “Alright? No. You're divine” He gushed, realizing he had to dial it back a bit. He was, after all, paying for your beauty. This was a show.

“I'm ready to go if you are” you said, resisting the compulsion to play with your expertly styled hair. Hux agreed and led you to the car parked outside your building. 

It was a white Rolls Royce. He clearly wanted to stand out at this event and you were dying to go undetected. He opened the passenger side door for you and you sat down. He sat in the driver's seat which surprised you because you were expecting a chauffeur. You didn't ask but you assumed it had something to do with control. “You won't have to tell any elaborate lies tonight. Just say what comes naturally and if anyone asks, you work retail. These, ahem, 'socialites' won't pose any further questions” Hux explained, clearing his throat at a comical moment. 

In theory, you should have been content with your client's pampering, but you still found yourself filled to the brim with anxiety. Your hands were shaking and you had a difficult time looking at your date. Hux could pick up on your anxiety and pulled into the parking lot of a well-known fast food restaurant.

“What are we doing here?” You asked, confused.

“Getting dinner. All they serve at these galas is alcohol and shrimp” He said, getting out and going to your door. He opens it and offers his hand. “You looked uncomfortable so I figured we might as well go somewhere familiar first”

You appreciated his gesture and took his hand. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way” you apologized to which Hux shook his head.

“No need to apologise. This is new for both of us” the two of you ordered your food and ate cheeseburgers while in your black tie garb. The more you talked, the more you realized he was the same guy as he was online and you could relax. After finishing your meal, you made your way back to the gala, less nervous and less hungry. 

When you arrived to the building you noticed that it was a museum you had been to numerous times. “Oh, I hadn't realized it was going to be here” you said, mostly to yourself. 

“Yes, the fundraiser is to fund the museum's art recruitment program” Hux said and placed his hand on the small of your back and guided you past the security at the front door. 

“How generous” you said, slightly surprised.

“It is a charity event”

Taking you into the largest hall which had been converted from an artifact exhibit to a dance hall, Hux realized just how much attention you were bringing to him. Nearly everyone's eyes were on you and many looked in scrutiny. Hux feared you would be insecure in the spotlight but you were a professional and you knew how to put on a show. Your posture was appropriate, your smile never faltered and you kissed your chaperone, showing affection to him within everyone's gaze. 

“(Y/N), there is someone I'd like to introduce you to” Hux said, walking you to two women. One was average height, brunette with brown eyes and a pretty face. Beside her was possibly the tallest woman you had ever seen. She towered over the woman next to her as well as Hux and especially you. “(Y/N), this is Brienne Phasma. Phasma, this is my date this evening, (Y/N)” He said, ignoring the brunette beside her.

The Blonde Amazonian introduced as Phasma offered her hand and said “Enchanted. I must say, it is a shock to see you. Hux rarely discusses female companionship ” She spoke with a regal, British accent. You shook her hand but had a hard time responding due to the sheer presence she possessed. 

Before you made a fool of yourself, you greeted her. “It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Armitage doesn't often bring discussions of work to me either” you couldn't take your eyes off her. “I think it's because he doesn't like mixing work and recreation” 

“You consider yourself recreation?” Phasma asked, raising a brow and holding the faintest smile. 

“I consider myself accompanyment to recreation” you quipped back. Next to you, you heard Hux clear his throat in disapproval.

Phasma smiled in earnest. “I like this one, Hux. I do hope to see you often” She said before turning back to her own date who apparently wasn't smart enough to comprehend what just happened. Hux walked you to the bar.

“Shall I split the check with Phasma?” Hux asked, mildly amused. 

You ordered an amaretto sour. “Don't bother, whatever she wants is on the house” you joked, eyeing Hux. He looked exceptionally beautiful in the hall's lighting. “I hope you aren't jealous. I think you're very pretty too” you assured him, nursing on the drink which was put in front of you. 

Feeling a buzz in your purse, you noticed you had many notifications from some of your regulars. Shit. “Do you mind if I run to the bathroom real quick?” You asked, pissed at your clients. You told them you'd be unavailable tonight but they were getting needy.

“Not at all” He said, knowingly. You downed your drink and headed to the bathroom to appease your followers. When you left the restroom to rejoin your date, you noticed he was talking to someone he obviously didn't want to be. The man had long Raven hair and was built like a fridge. When Hux saw you, the fury in his eyes subsided. 

“Hello, dear. Did you miss me?” You asked, sliding into the arm he held out for you. 

“More than you'll know”

You were able to look Hux's challenger in the eye, now. He had a large nose and a faint scar on his cheek but overall, he wasn't unattractive. 

“This must be the mystery girl” The man said with little enthusiasm. You held your tongue. 

“(Y/N), this is my associate, Kylo Ren” Ah, that made sense. This was the bratty coworker Hux often complained about. 

You didn't bother to offer your hand. “You look familiar, have we met?” Kylo asked, abandoning formalities. 

You felt freezing dread bruild in your chest. If he did recognize you, it would only be from one place. “I'm not sure. Do you shop at Old Navy because that's where I work” You asked, insulting him by even suggesting he shopped anywhere but Calvin Klein. 

“No. I don't” He answered, bitterly. “But I'm so sure I've seen you from somewhere”

It was entirely possible that he had stumbled upon your chatroom. The idea that this man had seen you so explicitly made you feel violated in a way. You tried to not let that show. “Well, maybe you've seen me at a coffee shop. That's where I first saw Armitage” you said and held yourself closer to him. 

Kylo hummed, unimpressed.

“Well this has been interesting. I'm sure you have somewhere to be, Ren” Hux said with venom added to the last word. Without further comment, Hux walked you to a different area of the hall. You spotted a door and pulled him out of the dance hall and into a viking exhibit. 

Once you both were out of the public eye, you examined Hux's expression. He was pissed. “Are you okay?” You asked.

Hux had a darkness in his eyes you hadn't seen before. “Yes. Let's go back” he dismissed, clearly not okay.

“Oh no, not yet. You don't wanna go out there mad. We don't have to talk about what happened but you need to relax” you said, sternly. Hux huffed and clenched his fists. 

“He's a child, honestly. I'm doing my fucking job and he's being impossible” he spoke under his breath, furious. 

You put your hands on his shoulders and rubbed them, feeling the tension in his muscles. You could say this for Hux, he looked good when he was enraged. His dark eyes and bared teeth displayed danger that you shouldn't be playing with but you persisted. Your hands moved to his neck and below his chin You tilted his face to look at your own. You decided this was the time to repay Hux for his patronage. “I’m gonna put on a private show for you” you said, pulling him to the nearest closet 

“You really don't have to do anything” Hux said, unsure of what you were offering.

“It's okay. I want to” you said, locking the door. 

You got to your knees and palmed Hux's crotch, feeling his cock jump at your touch.

“Someone could have a key. We could be caught”He warned, not stopping you.

“Wouldn't that be a shame. Can you imagine someone walking in with your dick shoved down my throat? What if it was Kylo?” you asked and Hux's cock firmed at the thought. “So what do you say?” You asked, holding his belt.

Hux pet your hair and nodded. You went to work immediately. Pulling his cock and balls out, you lightly run your fingers on his half hard length. You rub his thigh with your free hand and lift his shirt, pressing a kiss to his abdomen. Looking up, you see his eyes trained on you. Hux is fully hard in response to your doe eyes staring up at him so innocently and you take initiative by licking your flattened tongue from one of his balls up to the tip of his long cock which was starting to impress you. 

Taking him in your mouth, you paid special attention to suckling gently on the tip of Hux’s cock. You could hear him panting, wanting more without making too much noise. “You really are dirty. I should have known what an exhibitionist you were” He whispered to avoid grunting. You nodded and took more of him in your mouth when you heard your phone buzz. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me” you growled at the snapchat notifications.

“Hand me the phone” Hux ordered. You did, expecting him to turn it off but he opened the app instead. “Continue” 

You didn’t understand what he was doing at first but it didn’t take you long. So, you went back to sucking Hux off as he took a video of you doing so. He sent the video to the clients who messaged you as well as his own contact. You were incredibly impressed by this act of bravery on his part. “You aren’t the only exhibitionist, (Y/N)” Hux said, practically purring your name. 

At this point, you were too turned on to keep giving without receiving. You stood from your kneeling position and turned to face the wall, hiking your skirt up to display your lack of underwear. “Armitage, I’m gonna need you to fuck me now” You demanded, Hux, way ahead of you. 

“I didn’t think to bring protection” He said, jerking himself as he spoke.   
“I did” You pointed to your purse and he dug through it like a madman.

Hux saw the knife and his cock perked up and tapped your leg. “In more ways than one I see” He teased before finding the condom and slipping it on. 

“We can play with that another time. I need your dick in me now” You said and toyed with your clit. Once Hux sheathed himself within you, you moaned so loudly he had to cover your mouth, smearing your already ruined lipstick. Hux’s dick was able to reach places only your custom didlos could. But this felt so different, so dirty, and real. You moaned again at the thought and Hux actually wrapped his hand around your throat to silence you. The dizziness from the lack of oxygen mixed with his long cock’s quickening pace was beginning to overstimulate you and you felt your eyes roll into the back of your skull. Hux’s free hand was digging at your hip while the other was still holding your throat though he loosened his grip so you didn’t pass out. 

From behind the door, Hux heard a voice which nearly caused him to panic until he realized it was the speakers amplifying the sound of someone in the main hall. Wait, shit did they say his name? Oh no, they expected him to make a speech, he totally forgot. “Fuck I need to get out there” He said, releasing your throat but still rutting into your now dripping cunt.

“You need to cum” You said, breathlessly. He knew you were right, his hard-on wasn’t going away otherwise. 

Increasing speed and ferocity, Hux pounded into you so hard you could tell your ass was turning red. “Call me ‘Sir’” He panted under his breath. 

“Yes Sir. Please cum in me, sir” You mewled, not making much sense. It took a few more begs out of that sweet mouth of yours for him to finally cum and you followed very shortly after, biting your arm and screaming into the flesh to muffle the sound. 

Hux pulled out, and slipped the condom off his dick before tying it and tossing it in the a small trash cart. He was sweating, his face reddened and hair out of place but he looked fantastic. “Go get ‘em tiger” You encouraged him before sitting on the closet floor and giving him a thumbs up.

The speech which was originally twenty-five minutes long was cut to a tight eight and he returned to your closet as soon as he could to find you lying on the floor, exhausted. Helping you up, Hux rearranged your dress and tried to smooth your hair. Your knees wobbled as he walked you back into the hall and you dismissed it as one drink too many. 

“Weren’t you wearing lipstick?” Kylo asked. You explained that it must’ve rubbed off on your glass. “Ah, well if you say so. But I think Hux wears it very well” 

You looked at Hux’s face which bore no lipstick. 

“He isn’t wearing it on his face” Kylo said, a wicked grin on his own face. He bid you both a good night and let you walk out of the event without the last word.

But neither you nor Hux were embarrassed, you were both still riding on your post-coital high. 

The drive home was uneventful as was the walk to your apartment. Hux pulled out his checkbook but you told him not to bother. “Think of it as a loophole. I don’t wanna be a prostitute so if we have sex, you can’t pay” You said walking into your apartment.

“Then what did we do?” Hux asked, still holding his checkbook.

“Our first date” You answered and pecked him on the cheek. Then you shut the door between Hux and yourself. Not bad for a date. The last thing you did that night was turn your phone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the weight of that last line is conveyed properly. It's a big deal for cam workers to turn off their phones,, it's a super demanding job and it goes to show how many rules she's breaking for Hux. also is that personal growth there? a lil glimmer of human connection? me making unrealistic goals for people in love with sex workers? leave comments if you have thoughts, you know the drill


	5. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay Armitage a visit and see what he's like at work. This is mostly a filler chapter that doesn't build on the plot much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry this took a REAL one but I've just got a new job so I'm tryna balance it all out. Good news is that I found a way to resolve this fic without impeding on my morals so that's great. Anyway, enjoy.

If you had to guess, it had been a good three years since your last committed relationship. You never even liked them to begin with, they always seemed so forced and obligatory. It was for these reasons that you were very uncomfortable with the new feelings you had for Armitage. You took a few days off from your daily private sessions but you still called him after each show, just to see how he was doing. And he was eager to hear about you as well. At first you were willing to mistake his actions for obsession but you were starting to see it was something else altogether. 

“So did you have to fake it tonight?” Armitage asked through a yawn. The question was in reference to your orgasm which had become a sort of joke between the two of you.

“Of course I did. I do every time” You said. You were starting to put on your pajamas for the night.

“Well, I hope not every time” He said, without any real seriousness as he wasn’t that insecure.

“No” You assured him, “not every time” 

You looked up Hux’s work address and decided to pay him a visit. His secretary, Dopheld, asked if you had an appointment and you told him you were visiting as a surprise and that it was okay because you were his girlfriend. Dopheld panicked, visibly and got up to relay the message to Hux immediately after. You were surprised at how warm you felt at being recognized as his girlfriend.

Dopheld came back into the waiting room. “You can go in, now” 

You thanked him and walked into the large office behind him. There Hux was, standing with his back turned to you, and phone in hand. By his posture, you could tell he was unhappy with how the conversation was going. He turned to see you and beckoned you to him with his free hand. You shut the door behind you.

Armitage yelled something you didn’t care to listen to into the receiver and and hung up his call before completely turning his attention to you. “Hello, (Y/N). What a lovely surprise” Hux faked politeness. It was clear he was unused to such behaviours during work hours. 

“You looked really serious on that call” You teased, playing with an oddly shaped paper-weight on his desk. “You can tell a lot about businessmen by the things on their desks. Like, how you’ve all got these knick knacks as though you could actually have fun at work” You turned a globe he had placed near his monitor. Hux did not respond to your musings. “Is this a bad time?” You asked, concerned you had invaded his space.

Hux sighed and rubbed his temple before sitting in his plush chair. “No, I appreciate you coming here. It’s just that I’m not very sociable at work” He explained, turning toward his keyboard. You moved to stand next to him behind his desk.

“I brought you coffee” you placed a warm cup of coffee from the same cafe where you first bumped into him. Hux was touched.

“Thank you, (Y/N)” Hux filled out an online form before turning to look at you again. You wore a dress he had bought for you. It wasn’t anything extravagant, he bought it specifically to make you seem more innocent but he hadn’t told you that detail. “May I ask what brings you here?” 

You pushed yourself onto an empty portion of his desk and kicked your legs, slightly. “I just wanted to catch up. Also pitch a proposal that we live out that fantasy I once described to you” You parted your legs slightly and raised a brow. 

Hux leaned back in his chair which was made of a really comfortable leather and considered it for a long moment but eventually shook his head ‘no’. “If only this were the 80’s… But no, sometime else perhaps but today I know for a fact I’ll be guaranteed no privacy.” He felt a few years leave his lifespan. 

“Tragic” You shrugged and picked up a picture frame on his desk. In it, was a picture of a bright orange cat. “Oh my God tell me I can meet your cat” You practically begged. “What’s her name? How old is she? Was she a rescue?” You fired questions at him, suddenly very excited.

Armitage laughed and took the frame to admire the photo. “Her name is Millicent, she’s eight years old, she was from a breeder as she is purebred, and of course you may meet her” He answered and you chastised him for buying from a breeder. Hux argued the ethics of supporting kill shelters and you told him he didn’t know what he was saying which prompted him to kiss you to end the argument. Unfortunately, for the mood, Kylo Ren walked in that very moment.

“I hope this isn't what you do on First Order time” Kylo said, playing with his watch, absentmindedly. “Nice to see you again, (Y/N) but you're sitting on the file I need” He pointed to your rear and you lifted yourself up enough for him to pull the folder from beneath you. He slowly slipped it towards him and you half expected him to smell it afterward. What a weird dude. 

Once he left, you laughed at how uncomfortable the situation was. “You found that funny?” Hux asked, annoyed.

You shook your head, “No, just odd” you said. Hux didn't speak for a long while.

“I think we should talk about the dynamics of our relationship” He said, looking at his monitor still.

“Oof, that sounds serious” 

Hux turned to you again and choose his words carefully. “I'd like it to be. I hadn't intended for it to go this far but I hope you know my end game is to be exclusive with you” He admitted. 

You were shocked for a number of reasons. Partially because you hadn't expected Hux to want to be exclusive with anyone, much less with you. He also basically stated he wants you to quit your job which should have felt like a red flag. But what you were the most shocked about was how open you were to the idea. Camming was your source of income and had been for a while now. You were good at your job and you were especially good with boundaries. Now, you were sitting in the office with a client, debating losing that all for him and you kinda liked it? “I do now” the trepidation must have been obvious. 

“It isn't that I disapprove of your vocation, (Y/N), I just happen to be fairly traditional in regards to relationships and I'd like to have a committed one with you, alone” Hux placed his hand on your bare knee. “You don't have to answer immediately, and it doesn't have to be a completely orthodox. I'm more than willing to make a financial arrangement with you” Hux traced his index finger down your shin.  
“You wanna be my sugar daddy?” You asked, coy. This proposal was less intimidating than his first.

“Yes, I want to be your sugar daddy” He answered. 

You hopped off his desk and placed your hands on the arms of his chair, bending forward to look him in the eye. “I'll think about it” you promised. After bidding him goodbye, you left his office. 

When you got home, you checked your live chat and began a show. About an hour into it, you got a notification from one of the frequent watchers. He'd be active in your live shows but never took you private. Today, though he made an offer to. 

“Hi, Jedi Slayer! It's so nice to finally have a private chat with you!” You spoke in that bubbly retail voice you often did for clients. He typed in the chat box which was unusual because usually clients just spoke. He also kept his face from view which was normal. From what you could see, he wore a nice dress shirt and large watch which meant he had money to waste. The show was pretty standard, you got off with a toy and he'd had you spank yourself a few times. The hour passed normally but you couldn't shake an odd feeling of discomfort. Then you realized, you had seen that watch before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this wouldn't affect plot? JK. Anyway a bitch took some eyedrops and realized Hux is REALLY out of character and idk if I can redeem that but if I can, it'll be in the next chapter. If I can't, I'll make a pretty graphic oneshot. Fingers crossed!


	6. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds out what you and Kylo did last night and he isn't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm really sorry i haven't updated, i just finished finals last week and i had work, you know the drill. Anyway have this lil morsel until i'm back in the game here

Today was going to be a good day. Hux bought a delicious latte from his favorite café alongside his favorite girl. The barista spelled his name correctly on the cup and everything. The weather was perfect, his hair laid perfectly, absolutely nothing could ruin his mood. That was exactly the thought going through Hux’s mind just before Kylo Ren walked into his office with a folder. “I don’t need your billing hours until Friday, Ren. I won’t file them twice” Hux said through a scowl beginning to form. 

“These are just claims I need you to mail out. They’re confidential” Kylo slipped the file onto Hux’s desk beneath a stack of outgoing papers. Without any more conversation, Kylo left.

The situation was strange, though. Kylo could have mailed the file himself, he never goes through Hux to mail anything. Unless he wants to frame Hux for something, Kylo was being sloppy- especially for verbalizing that the file was confidential. Out of curiosity and slight paranoia, Hux dug through the stack of papers and looked inside the file. Upon seeing its contents, Hux realized today was not going to be a good day at all.

You got the call from Hux to meet him at his office, immediately. You were anxious because he didn’t usually demand your audience like that, he understood you had a busy schedule. Still, you showed up twenty minutes later, knocking at his door. “Come here” He demanded, not looking you in the eyes.

“Are you alright? You look upset” You walked to him but kept a safe distance. You’ve never known Armitage to get violent but you didn’t want to be surprised either. Once you peered over his shoulder to see a small stack of photos on his desk, you became ill. They were pictures of you, touching yourself for the client you served last night. You picked up Hux’s waste basket and walked yourself to the bathroom, holding yourself together before unleashing your humiliation into a toilet bowl. After spitting some sink water out, you walked back to Hux’s office and gave him back his wastebasket. 

Hux placed the basket on the floor next to his desk. He showed no emotion yet he was full of terror. “When did you realize it was him” He asked. 

“After it was over” You answered, truthfully. There was no sense in lying. “I figured he was just being weird. I didn’t think he would do this” You said, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Hux’s desk since you couldn’t stand. 

“Why are you so upset? You have nothing to lose, this might as well be advertisement” Hux spat, tastelessly.

You shot him a nasty look. “How can you say that to me? I’m still a person, this still hurts me” Tears were forming in your eyes and a burning lump sat in the back of your throat. This wasn’t your fault, why didn’t he see that? 

Hux still refused to look at you. “You gave him everything he needed to sabotage me” 

“Maybe you should have bought a smarter girl” you said, getting up to leave. Hux stood up, too and he finally made eye contact. You saw fear. Here was possibly the strongest man you had ever met and he was full of fear, just like you. “Come on” You gestured to the door and he obeyed. You both walked to Kylo’s office and you could hear he was using his private bathroom. Undoing Hux’s tie, you tied the bathroom doorknob to his desk leg, effectively locking Kylo inside. 

Kylo’s laptop was on his desk and you opened it. You guessed the password to no avail. Hux attempted it as well but neither granted access. You tried again, this time with the same username he had on the cam site; Jedi_Slayer. It worked. Hux sighed in relief and you heard the toilet flush. You had to act fast.You scoured his folders for the pictures of you, but you couldn’t find them. Hux went into the calculator application and typed in 5483. “His birthday” Hux mouthed to you, silently. The calculator turned into a file and there were your pictures. There were also photographs of a lot of other people he was probably holding for ransom. You took photos of the original screenshots of you before deleting the entire file. When Hux raised a brow, you pointed to the lower half of the screen. There was Kylos penis, his hand, and his unmistakable watch. You could ID him incase he had any extra pictures. Hux nodded in commendation. 

The sink stopped running in Kylo’s bathroom and you opened his drawers to see if there were any physical copies of the screenshots left. You found another folder. Kylo pulled at the door but it refused to open. “What the fuck?” He pulled again, yet no results. You made to leave but Hux grabbed your wrist. You turned around, but this time when you looked into his eyes, there was admiration and lust. 

“That tie won’t hold him forever” You whispered. 

“I want him to know there are consequences for his actions” Hux said, clearing space on Kylo’s desk. Agreeing, you leaned over Kylo’s desk by the hips, positioning yourself on the empty spot. You could hear Kylo getting getting more aggressive with the doorknob but you tied a sturdy knot given your experience. Hux raised your skirt over your ass to reveal a lacy set of lingerie he bought for you. It complemented you beautifully but Hux hardly had time to admire it before pulling the panties to the side and pulling his penis out to plunge into you. You muffled your moan by biting your clenched fist. Hux’s speed was so rough that the ringing in your ears silenced the banging on Kylo’s door. The wood of the desk was cold and smooth but unforgiving in it’s firmness. Your thighs were forming bruises where they slammed the edge and your tits hurt from being smushed. Armitage pulled your hair and lifted your head so he could bite on your shoulder. 

The pain was welcomed at this point. “F-fuck that’s good” You moaned as quietly as you could. You were very fortunate Kylo didn’t have a secretary. Hux stuck his fingers in your mouth to silence you and you sucked on them like they were candy. Once he heard Kylo body slamming his door, he knew he had to speed things up. Hux lifted your leg onto the desk, providing a better angle and gave three strong thrusts before spilling himself inside you. You ran your hand down to your clit to finish yourself off which was not normally something you had to do with Hux. But Hux was being very uncharacteristic today. You pulled your panties back on and straightened up while Hux took his tie back. Both of you ran back to Hux’s office before you heard the sound of wood breaking.

Neither of you said anything for a while in Hux’s office. You were both too scared to say the wrong thing but you felt gross from Kylo’s actions and hurt from Armitage’s words. Looking at Hux, you wondered if he felt bad for what he said. He had an odd look on his face but after another minute or so of silence, he spoke. “I apologize for my behaviour today. I shouldn’t have treated you that way, it wasn’t your fault” He looked like an exhausted wreck, both physically and emotionally. 

“Thank you for saying that” You forgave him.

“(Y/N), are we okay?” He asked, unsure.

You walked to him and fixed his tie which was ruined. “I think I need some space right now” You didn’t love the idea of not being around Hux, but you didn’t want to remember what he was like today. He nodded in understanding and said he would wait for your return. You wanted to believe that was true, but after all, this whole relationship was fake, and he could easily move on. You just didn’t expect it to hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one goes well! I don't have much a plan for this so it'll go pretty organically. We'll see if any other characters come into it later on


End file.
